Therapy
by Rhadeya
Summary: Jack gets a little therapy. set between S1 & S2 *my first eureka fic, pls be kind*


**Title**: Therapy  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: A Town Called Eureka  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Trying to deal with the effects of the restored timeline, Jack goes to Beverly for some therapy but things don't quite go the way he expected.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own it, making no money from it, please don't sue Reviews are my only reward!  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Bit late to this party LOL Having just finished watching Season 1, this was something I felt might have happened after the restoring of the timeline. So, please read this as if the events of Seasons 2-4 haven't yet happened

* * *

><p>Jack pulled up on the driveway at Barlow's B&amp;B and sighed. It had been two weeks since he had set 'right' the timeline and he had spent every moment since regretting it. In a single moment, he had lost everything and he couldn't help thinking that what had been changed was not for the better. Alison was no longer his, they were no longer expecting their baby; in fact, she seemed more interested in her soon-to-be ex-husband than she was in Jack. Had the incident in the house made her realise she still loved him? Or was it perhaps the things said, and done, under the influence of that weird night flowering plant that had changed her mind? Shrugging off the questions that he couldn't answer, at least not on his own, he stepped out of the Jeep and walked slowly up the steps to Beverley's house.<p>

###

Head in his hands, Jack tried to keep himself under control as he felt the tears welling up once more. Having bared his soul to the town's expert therapist, the weight of what he had been carrying with him seemed to feel heavier than before. It was as if talking about what he had lost had just made it more real, and all the more painful. He understood how Henry had felt the day he had stopped him altering the timeline; both men had lost the love of their lives that day and talking about it made it worse.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," he sighed, wanting nothing more than to go home and wallow in his sorrow.

"Jack, it's ok to grieve," Beverly assured him, coming to sit next to him and draping her arm around his shoulder.

"I can't change what happened, and I can't see how it will ever happen now," he whispered, his heart in his words as the tears finally broke through. His body shook with the severity of his sobs as a lifetime of pain came pouring out. Beverly gathered him into her arms and held him as he cried, stroking his hair gently as he let out everything he had kept bottled up for so long. She murmured reassurances to him, her mind calculating how she could use the situation to her advantage.

.

After what seemed an eternity, Jack's sobs lessened but he remained where he was, taking comfort from the closeness of another human being. He breathed in her light perfume, his breathing beginning to return to normal as he rid himself of the poison that had been consuming him. Her scent made him feel bold and he raised his head, looking at her intently as she stared right back at him. Slipping his hand up and around the back of her head, he brought his lips down to meet hers, kissing her soundly. She froze for the briefest moment, unsure of what to do, before allowing herself to be dominated by the man she had wanted since his initial arrival in town. Kissing him back with a passion that surprised them both, she unbuttoned his uniform shirt and raked her nails down his well defined chest. Her blouse was on the floor before she knew it, her lacy bra following swiftly after as he pulled her onto his lap, hands and lips subjecting her to a deliciously enjoyable assault. Head thrown back, and enjoying the sensations coursing like fire through her entire body, she didn't feel him shift slightly as he undid his pants, until he moved her over him as he slid inside. She cried out as he pulled her down onto him until their hips met, filling her as no other man before him had done. Her breath came in short gasps as she rode him, his hands firmly on her hips leaving no doubt who was in control of their love making. As they both neared their peak, Jack lowered them to the polished wooden floor, thrusting hard and fast as he released the anger he had bottled up for years. Pleasure, bordering on pain, burst through her as she reached her climax, Jack hitting his a moment later. Exhausted, they lay together on the cool floor, the warm glow of their release spreading through them slowly.

.

Standing at the front door of Barlow's B&B, Jack Carter inclined his head to Beverly and smiled.  
>"Thank you for a most... productive... therapy session, Beverly," he said to her, hiding the smirk that threatened to appear.<p>

"I'm happy to help, Sheriff," she replied, her face still a little flushed from her earlier orgasm.

"I shall keep therapy in mind, should I have need of it in the future," he promised, giving her a slight, seductive smile.

"And I shall be happy to accommodate you," she told him, smiling a very professional smile in return. Nodding once more in thanks, Jack walked slowly back to his jeep and climbed inside, hearing the reassuring sound of the engine as it roared into life. He headed towards home, wanting a shower to remove all scent of Beverly from his skin, and a hot meal.

###

Standing beneath the torrent of hot water that cascaded from his shower, Jack thought back over the events of the afternoon. Reliving the sexual encounter once more, he replaced Beverly with Alison in his mind and made love with the woman he loved, hoping on day that fantasy would become reality, as it had before the timeline had been restored.


End file.
